The Training Program in Neurobiology and Behavioral Development (NBDTP) at the University of Virginia is seeking funds for renewal and revitalization of the program. Funds are sought to train five PhD students working on dissertations relevant to neural and behavioral development, with the aim of producing the next generation of basic researchers able to both understand clinical needs and conduct translational work. To this end, the Program aims to have 19 Mentors from the College of Arts and Sciences and the School of Medicine, in five different departments, unified by participation in the interdisciplinary, degree-granting Neuroscience Graduate Program (NGP). The Training Program has been extensively revised with the addition of new and enthusiastic Faculty Mentors and a new, highly committed Director, all working towards implementing new training elements. The Program would now concentrate its energies by selecting only predoctoral students. These students would have already completed vigorous coursework in their first two years, attending weekly seminars, journal clubs and given opportunities to present their data. Recipients of the Training Program grant would be those who have shown an interest in translational work. One of the new goals is to have these trainees work with clinicians - by spending a semester doing clinical rotations and having a Clinical Mentor on their dissertation committee - new elements that will work to bridge the gap between basic research and applied medicine.